Hayden Panettiere
Hayden Leslie Panettiere (nascida em 21 de agosto de 1989) é uma atriz, modelo, cantora e ativista americana. Ela é conhecida por seus papéis como animadora Claire Bennet na série NBC Heroes (2006-2010) e Juliette Barnes na série de drama musical ABC Nashville (desde 2012). Ela dublou e modelou o papel de Sam no jogo ''Until Dawn''. Vida Pregressa Panettiere nasceu e cresceu parcialmente em Palisades, Nova York. Ela é filha de Lesley R. Vogel, uma ex-atriz de novela e Alan Lee "Skip" Panettiere, um capitão de fogo. Ela tem um irmão mais novo, companheiro e ator Jansen Panettiere. A família de sua mãe mora em Indiana. Depois que Panettiere cursou a escola de ensino médio South Orangetown em Nova York, ela foi educada em casa no primeiro ano até a conclusão do ensino médio. Carreira Televisão Panettiere apareceu pela primeira vez em comerciais com a idade de 11 meses, começando com um anúncio para um trem de brinquedo Playskool. Ela conseguiu um papel como Sarah Roberts na novela ABC One Life to Live de 1994 a 1997, seguida por Lizzie Spaulding na novela CBS Guiding Light, em 1996, e novamente de 1997 a 2000. Enquanto na Guiding Light, O personagem Lizzie de Panetierre lutou contra a leucemia. Para atrair a atenção dos espectadores diurnos para a doença e para melhorar a consciência nacional, a Leukemia & Lymphoma Society lhe deu seu Prêmio Especial de Reconhecimento. Panettiere apareceu no Ally McBeal da Fox como a filha do personagem do título, desempenhou a filha de um homem que se mudou para a fêmea na HBO Films 'Normal, teve um papel de convidado recorrente em Malcolm In The Middle e convidado protagonizou Law & Order: Unidade de Vítimas Especiais em dois diferentes papéis. Em 2004, Panettiere teve seu primeiro papel principal no filme da Disney Channel Tiger Cruise. Panettiere tornou-se mais proeminente como Claire Bennet na série NBC Heroes, que foi criada por Tim Kring, como animadora de ensino médio com poderes de cura regenerativos. No início de 2007, Panettiere apareceu no show da MTV, Punk'd. A aparência foi projetada por sua mãe e envolveu um "fã" masculino discutindo seu trabalho com ela, instigando uma reação ciosa do cônjuge do homem. Em abril de 2012, ela hospedou um episódio da nova série. Em março de 2012, foi anunciado que Panettiere havia sido lançado oposta a Connie Britton na série de drama musical ABC Nashville. Ela retrata Juliette Barnes. Filmes Panettiere fez sua estréia no cinema de A Vida de Inseto em 1998, mas seu primeiro filme para realmente ser lançado foi o The Year of the My Affection do mesmo ano. Em 1999, ela retratou a menina em um velejador de naufrágio em Message In A Bottle. Ela desempenhou o papel de filha do treinador Yoast, Sheryl, no filme 2000 da Disney Remember the Titans. Em 2004, ela interpretou a sobrinha adolescente do personagem principal de Kate Hudson em Raising Helen. Em 2005, ela era a rival do personagem principal em um concurso de patinação na Ice Princess. No mesmo ano, ela desempenhou o papel principal (humano) no filme Racing Stripes como jinete em ascensão Channing Walsh. Posteriormente, estrelou em 2006 Bring It On: All or Nothing como líder de torcida e teve um papel de apoio como Adelaide Bourbon no filme independente de 2003 Xangai Kiss. Em 2008, Panettiere apareceu no drama Fireflies in the Garden. Em setembro de 2008, ela apareceu em um vídeo satírico, um mock-PSA (anúncio de serviço público) em funnyordie.com intitulado "Hayden Panettiere PSA: Your Vote, Your Choice". Em outubro, Panettiere apareceu em outro video satírico de PSA em funnyordie.com intitulado "Vote para McCain: ele é como George Bush, exceto antigo e com pior estado". Em julho de 2009, Panettiere estrelou a comédia adolescente I Love You, Beth Cooper. Em setembro de 2010, ela foi assinada para estrelar como Amanda Knox na polêmica Amanda Knox: Murder on Trial in Italy. Panettiere também forneceu a voz de Kate em Alpha e Omega de 2010. Em abril de 2011, Panettiere apareceu na sequela Scream, Pânico 4, interpretando Kirby Reed, um papel pelo qual ela recebeu aclamação e foi considerada um destaque do filme, que recebeu críticas mistas. No mesmo ano ela substituiu Anne Hathaway como a voz de Red para a sequela animada Deu a Louca na Chapeuzinho 2. Em 2012, The Forger, em que interpretou o papel de Amber, foi lançado diretamente para o DVD. Em abril de 2015, Panettiere juntou-se ao elenco de Custody. Jogos Panettiere dublou Kairi em Kingdom Hearts e Kingdom Hearts II. Enquanto ela foi substituída por Alyson Stoner no Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories e Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, ela retomou seu papel no Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep e também expressou Xion no Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Ela dublou e modelou o personagem de Sam em Until Dawn, que foi lançado no PlayStation 4 em 25 de agosto de 2015.